


Hands Are Guided By A Force

by RebelJediPrincess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, HEA, artist needs his muse, beauty at the villa, ben solo is a painter, it is fall, it sneaks up unexpectedly, love happens, rey becomes ben's muse, rey is camping with friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelJediPrincess/pseuds/RebelJediPrincess
Summary: Ben got there just in time. The changing colors had started the week before, affording him the views he had hoped for. There was a slight chill in the air, but it wasn’t cold enough to see his breath. Not yet. A sweatshirt was just enough to keep Ben warm.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Finn/Jannah (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: A Fall Reylo Exchange





	Hands Are Guided By A Force

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MilaReyloJennings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilaReyloJennings/gifts).



> I would like to quickly thank MyJediLife for beta reading this fic for me. Thank you! 
> 
> MilaReyloJennings, I hope you enjoy this gift fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. More is to come!

Ben made it known that he was going to be occupied for a time, so that his family was aware that he would be unreachable. He promised to check in when he can, and they had promised to only contact him on an emergency basis only. 

He wanted to have all the necessary time and space that would grant him the calm and quiet he most needed when he was reaching deep down. His hope is to paint a masterpiece.

He had many paintings that he was well known for. Ben had put many beautiful pieces out there for art enthusiasts to enjoy. 

He arrived early that morning at the Villa he had rented for the months in Autumn. He loved this time of year the most. As he looked around the villa on the lake of Naboo, the water shimmered, light dancing off the waves enticingly, reflecting the oranges, yellows and reds of the Fall leaves. The view beyond the lake had an array of colors because of the changing season - from greens to browns.

Ben got there just in time. The changing colors had started the week before, affording him the views he had hoped for. There was a slight chill in the air, but it wasn’t cold enough to see his breath. Not yet. A sweatshirt was just enough to keep Ben warm. 

Ben took a deep breath. The air was fresh. Clean, with a hint of various scents that mingled magically together, encouraging him to take a few more deep breaths to try and name everything. He could not pinpoint any one scent in this aromatic heaven. His eyes scanned the view around the Villa quickly, before he started to bring everything inside, and settle in.

He started with his supplies, carefully carrying everything one at a time and trying to set up his workstation as he brought things inside. He wanted to get some things started - Even if that was just looking over the landscape.

Not that he didn’t look around him as he made each trip to his SUV to unload it. His curious eyes wanted to capture the way the light reflects off the water, or the way the wind would blow through the trees. 

Ben had a good amount of time to just take in the Villa and the lake. Naboo was beautiful. He had hoped that he would capture its wonders in the time he was here. 

He was down to the last few bags to take inside when his phone rang. Having to set down the bags he had in his hands to get his phone out of his pocket, he didn’t look at who was calling him. “Hello!”

“Ben.. It’s Dad! Did I call you at a bad time?”

“No! I was just getting everything inside.” He replied, hearing a sigh of relief from his dad. “What do you need?”

“I was just worried that I caught you at a bad time. This is not an emergency or anything. I was just wondering if you could take a few extra pictures of the Villa and the lake for your mom?”

Ben didn’t need to think about that for very long before answering. “Yes! Of course.” 

“Thank you!”

“You’re welcome!” Ben said as soon as his father thanked him. He could tell by the sound of his father’s voice that what his response made him thrilled.

“I will talk to you later..”

Ben smiled. “Later!”

After closing the conversation with his father, Ben hung up. For a moment he looked around, sighing as he went back to picking up the last of his bags and heading inside. 

  
  


Ben was glad that he took the time to put things away as he brought in everything. It might have taken a long time to get everything inside from his car - But it was worth the time he spent on doing that. 

When he had his clothes put away, except what he kept out to change into, he took a lng, hot a shower to clean himself up and refresh himself from the city and the drive that was now behind him. It was time to relax with the perfect, calming atmosphere that the Villa offered. 

With his camera in hand, Ben walked around, trying to find a place that would make it even better. He would know it the moment he saw it, or felt it. He had learned long ago to trust his instincts when it came to his art.

He had his camera in hand from that moment on, as he walked around the Villa and grounds. He snapped pictures of anything that would catch his eye, whether that was how the light reflected off the water, or a bird sitting in the tree. 

“Not bad!” Ben said in a satisfied tone. He wasn’t done snapping shots - he would be doing this on and off while he was there at the Villa. He smiled as he walked inside to start the process of printing out the pictures he had taken for his muses, thinking to himself that there were several he was already looking forward to seeing.

  
  


***

  
  


Poe arrived in a perfect spot to park. “Okay, we are here..” He grinned, knowing he was close to a nice spot he had chosen that would be perfect for camping. 

Finn looked around. “This is where we are putting up camp?” 

Poe shook his head. “No. This is just where we are parking. We will gather what we need and head over to the perfect camping spot.” 

Rey looked at Poe uncertainly. It wasn’t that she didn’t like the idea of camping, it was simply that she felt like she needed to be back home and working on something. If she was honest with herself, she felt a little out of place. Although she liked this time of season, she didn’t think camping was something people did in the fall.

“It will be fun!” Rose said as she elbow bumped her friend, sensing Rey’s unease. 

Rey didn’t know what to do. She was the only one that didn’t have someone to be with, even though Poe’s girlfriend was sadly pulled away and could not make it on the trip at the last moment - he at least had a significant other.

Poe smirked before remarking, “And it is not like we are out here without a backup..” 

Hux laughed. “Like if we are all out of luck and can’t catch a fish, or we decide that we need to sleep off the ground.”

Rose chuckled. 

“Or if you can’t get warm and don’t have a body to get closer too.” Hux added.

Poe glared at Hux. “Or need the first aid kit and a place to heal…”

“Guys..” Rose cut in, looking between Hux and Poe. “We’re here to have fun.” She paused softly as she glanced at Rey, Finn, and Jannah. Her gaze returned to Hux and Poe before she muttered, “Right?” 

The two often got under each other's skin, and there were times Poe felt Hux picked the worst times to try. Like now, for instance. Poe glanced at Rose and nodded. “Right!” 

“Let’s do this!” Finn said brightly.

They all worked together on gathering what they would need for the camp, and made sure they took enough of everything that they would need - just so that they don’t have to go back and forth. 

They headed towards where they are going to be camping for a while, their flashlights out and lighting the pathway they walked along.

Both Poe and Rey seemed to be at the head of the group, the others following closely behind the two. 

“Why do I get the feeling you've been here before?” Rey asked Poe, poking fun at him.

Poe glanced at her. “I’ve heard about it..” He stated, trying to hold back a smirk. 

Rey gave him a look. “You’ve only heard about it.. Mhmm..” 

Poe laughed at the way she looked at him. Clearly, she was on to him. “Okay, I have been here before..”

“A romantic camping trip that you didn’t want to talk to us about..” Rey teased. “And definitely the reason you seem grumpy, because she is not here right now.” 

“Listen, I know I am sentimental..”

Rey chuckled. “It is okay. That is a good thing.” She didn’t want to upset him. “I will let it go..” 

Rey knew what being alone in a group felt like, but Poe wasn’t really alone. His girlfriend just couldn’t be here. Rey had no one, even back home.

After some time walking, Rey noticed the lights coming from a large, cozy home across the large lake ahead of them. “Oh wow.. This is amazing!” she exclaimed, looking around. They were close enough to it, and she hoped she got the chance to go look around. 

Poe set down everything that he was carrying as he looked towards the villa before smirking at Rey. “Just wait for daylight!” 

Rey was excited about that. She was curious about who lived in the beautiful home . She looked at the lights from the house, sparkling on the water of the lake, glancing up only as everyone started to set down their supplies. Rey liked her tent, she had chosen it because it was easy to set up all by herself. Before she started working on her tent, Rey quickly glanced over at everyone working on their tent while Poe started getting a campfire started. 

Finn and Jannah worked together on their tent. They worked well together on many things. 

However, everyone was wondering if Rose and Hux were playing more than working on putting up their tent. 

Rey was happy for her friends. Poe, Rose, and Finn had all found someone that they are crazy about. That was enough. But it made her feel left out - like the third wheel. 

Rey had her tent up and secured, quickly putting her things inside the tent before she did anything else. She glanced at her friends to see how everyone was doing. Most of them were getting things situated, so she walked over to Poe. “While you're working on the campfire..” she paused for a moment before continuing, “I can get your tent up and secured for you..” Rey offered with a smile.

Poe looked at her before glancing in the direction her tent was. “If you would like..” He answered as his attention returned to Rey. He quickly glanced at the set up for the campfire, which he had to tend to before he could even think of doing anything else. 

“I don’t mind it at all. I know you are working on the campfire.”

Poe smiled at Rey. “I appreciate the help. Thank you!” 

“That is what friends are for..” Rey expressed with a smile. She was thankful for her best friends. She had gone from someone who was very much alone to someone who has friends. They were people that wanted to be in her life. Her found family.

Rey knew that if Poe’s girlfriend was there; she would have been helping Poe while he worked on the campfire. “I will get to it.” She nodded at him before heading on over to where Poe had set down everything he carried. She gathered everything for the tent and started on the task of getting it up. 

The campfire was going just before she was finished with the tent. 

Poe walked over to her. “Thank you, Rey!”

“You’re welcome!” Rey smiled. She liked helping her friend. With another smile, Rey lett Poe get himself settled in as she walked over to the campfire. While it wasn’t entirely cold, there was a bit of a chill in the air. The heat from the campfire felt nice as it took away some of the nip in the the air around her. 

The sound of the crackle from the fire was calming. Rey settled down close enough to feel that warmth, gazing at the campfire like she was in deep thought. Deep down, she wished that she had someone that was sitting next to her and experiencing this moment with her.

Rey could not help but wonder if there was anyone out there in the world for her.

  
  


***

  
  
  


Ben wanted to finish his task for the night, and have the rest of the evening to relax a bit after the trip to the Villa. He hoped it would help to get him in the right state of mind for his muses. He felts tired, and hoped that a drink and beautiful scenery would help. 

With a drink in hand, he looked out across the lake wearily He noticed a campfire just across the lake from the Villa. “What the…” Ben grumbled to himself. While he could tell the campsite was not on the Villa’s property, it still served as a distraction for him to have people so close to his solitude.

Ben was well aware that there wasn’t much he could do. He couldn’t even complain about it. It was on public land around the Villa itself, and he hadn’t seen people camping there at this time of year before. He was going to have to adapt his plans some now, and work around these campers. Maybe he’d have to use more of the photos he had snapped for muses than he had intended.

Ben could not help but to think of all the things that could go possibly wrong with the campsite that is close to the Villa. After all, Ben was there to capture nature in its most pristine and untouched conditions. He knew that people had been here on and off, each for their reasons. Most of them were respectful to the fact that nature should be preserved, and left things as they had been when they first came to the area. What if these people had no respect for nature, though?

Ben let out another low grumble. If someone overheard him, they would make out a few choice words - ones that his mother would surely scold him for.. “I hope they know what they are doing.. The last thing that I need is for these idiots to start a wildfire.” With a sigh and another swallow from his glass, Ben continued to watch the campsite, hoping the campers would leave sooner rather than later.

  
  



End file.
